<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let The Pain Be Shared by nexttotheladies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465104">Let The Pain Be Shared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttotheladies/pseuds/nexttotheladies'>nexttotheladies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drinking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Takes place where S1 leaves off, post- Young Blood Old Souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexttotheladies/pseuds/nexttotheladies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Emperor and returning to The Owl House, Eda and Lilith take some time to reconnect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let The Pain Be Shared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Well, I guess it's about time to call it a night." I stretched my arms high over my head, only stopping when they audibly cracked. "Everybody into the house."</p><p>     I held back to let Luz and King go in ahead of me; maybe my guard was still up, but I needed them safe first. And since I was so focused on Luz, it took me a minute to realize my sister wasn't following. </p><p>     "Oh come on, Lily, you too." I sighed, stretching out an arm to pull her through the door. "I'm not waiting another second to get us all safe. Now get your ass in the house."</p><p>     She didn't comment, only smiled slightly as I hustled her through the entryway. Hooty was asleep—I gave him a fond pat before shutting the door behind me. For what felt like the first time in days, I was finally able to take a breath.</p><p>     —Which then whooshed out of my lungs as Luz collided into me with one of her parallel-arm grabs.</p><p>     "We did it Eda! We did it, we're home!" </p><p>     She buried her face in my middle, clinging tightly to me. I returned the favor; for a minute there, I really thought I'd never see her again.</p><p>     "You did great, kiddo," I said, squeezing her tighter. "You saved me, you took on the Emperor, I—I'm proud of you, Luz. So proud."</p><p>     I couldn't even begin to find the words to thank her—for everything, really. I would have to make up for it with actions—something I'm sure Luz would appreciate too.</p><p>     "I love you, Eda," she mumbled, and with a jolt I realized she was crying.</p><p>     "I love you too, kiddo," I said quickly. "Hey, easy, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."</p><p>     She nodded against my chest. I glanced at King over her shoulder, expecting a shrug or even a joke at Luz's expense, but instead his eyes filled with tears. He leapt forward to join our embrace, scrambling up Luz's back to launch up to our eye level, then sat on her shoulder, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around Luz's head.</p><p>     "Okay you two, easy, I—thank you," I said quietly. "We're fine; we're fine now, it's okay."</p><p>     "We know that!"</p><p>     "Yeah, Eda." Luz pulled back with a smile, King still dangling from her shoulders. "I never doubted us for a second!"</p><p>     "Psh, the tears soaking into my dress say otherwise." I mussed down her hair, winking at King. "Hey, have you eaten? I think dinner would be a good call before we inevitably crash."</p><p>     As if on cue, Luz's stomach growled.</p><p>     "Oh my god I haven't thought about food in over a day," Luz said, clutching her stomach with a stricken look. "Yes please."</p><p>     "Me too," King jumped in. "The King of Demons requires a meal of the highest calibre, prepared and brought before me immediately!"</p><p>     "Pff, only because you can't reach the stove on your own." I snorted. "And by 'highest calibre' I hope you mean PB&amp;J's, 'cuz that's about all I have the energy for."</p><p>     "Do you need any help?"</p><p>     "No, no." I ruffled Luz's hair again. "Go sit down, it's my turn to take care of you now."</p><p>     "If you're sure..."</p><p>     "Awe let her Luz, she owes us!"</p><p>     I glanced over their bickering at my sister; she was still standing in the doorway.</p><p>     "You want one, Lilith?"</p><p>     "I—sure," she said, the sound of her name snapping her back to the present. "Thank you, Edalyn..."</p><p>     "Mm," I nodded, turning toward the kitchen. "Well don't just stand there, go sit down; it's not like you're petrified."</p><p>     "Hey!"</p><p>     "Too soon, Eda!"</p><p>     "Ha, sorry kids, some of us cope with humor."</p><p>     "You should try being funny then," Luz shot back.</p><p>     "Ooh, burn!" King laughed, pointing at me mockingly. "She got you SO good!"</p><p>     "Oh, ow, my pride." I grinned, smearing peanut butter over slices of bread.</p><p>     He was right though, that was a good one; I'd have to step up my sarcasm game if Luz was gonna start dishing it back. It took another minute, and I ran out of jelly before the last one, but soon I had four edible sandwiches. I crammed the jellyless one into my mouth, holding out the plate.</p><p>     "A'right, shandwiches ah rheady." I swallowed hard. "Eat it or beat it."</p><p>     "I'm so hungry, thank you Eda!"</p><p>     Once King grabbed his plate, I dropped one in Lily's lap, winking when it startled her.</p><p>     "Eat up, go on."</p><p>     Still chewing, I trudged over to one of the chests crammed against the far wall. Opening it knocked the various stacks of magazines and human curios on top to the floor; it was fine, I'd worry about that never. Under a few more layers of moth-eaten sweaters I found what I was looking for. I dumped the chest's treasure at my sister's feet, straightening with an audible crack to my back.</p><p>     "A pillow?"</p><p>     "And a blanket," I added. "Which I'm eighty-percent sure has no holes in it. Sleep on the couch, for tonight—we'll figure out a more permanent solution in the morning."</p><p>     "You goin' to bed, Eda?"</p><p>     "If that's alright with you, kiddo."</p><p>     I ruffled Luz's hair again; the girl immediately wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my stomach once more.</p><p>     "You're okay? Just tired?"</p><p>     "Yeah, kid," I murmured fondly. "Just tired."</p><p>     "Well okay," she said, voice coming out muffled against my dress. "I love you, Eda."</p><p>     "I love you too, Luz." She let go and I stepped away, heading for the stairs. "If you need anything, anything AT ALL during the night, come get me."</p><p>     "I will."</p><p>     "You'd better." I turned back to King. "Keep her safe?"</p><p>     "You can count on me!"</p><p>     "I know I can."</p><p>     I patted him on the head, then finally escaped into solitude. It wasn't that I wanted to be alone, per se; it felt like things hadn't sunk in yet. The last twenty-four hours had changed my life completely—for the better, I thought, but only time would tell. </p><p>     As I reached the door to my bedroom I changed my mind, turning back down the hall to the balcony doorway. Back outside I breathed in the cool night air, inhaling through my nose and sighing loudly out my mouth. No human portal—looks like the human collectibles stand was down for the time being. And of course... That put Luz here on a more permanent basis.</p><p>     But silver linings aside, no human portal AND no magic—that would take time to get used to. How many potions could I still brew? Could I make enough snails to keep us all fed? But then again, it was only no 'natural' magic—there was nothing to worry about, not really. Thanks to the kid, I'd be a witch again in no time. </p><p>      I caught myself smiling at the thought. That kid really was special; it felt like from the moment Luz had wandered into my life, she had been dragging me kicking and screaming onto a better path. Hell, she had even freed me—we heard Belos as we flew away, he wasn't coming after me now that my magic was gone. Plus one apprentice, plus one sister, minus one curse—all because of Luz.</p><p>     "How the hell am I gonna repay her?" I murmured to myself, letting my eyes drift to the sky. A single tear rolled down my cheek; I wiped it away, only a little surprised. I hadn't felt it fall, but then again: I hadn't expected to see these stars again.</p><p>     I stayed like that, eyes on the stars and breathing slow, letting the memories of the last day surface and fade. It would take a while to process everything—and it would take Luz even longer, I was sure—but we had survived, we were safe, and we were together. That's what mattered. Anything that came next we would handle it together.</p><p>     "Edalyn?" </p><p>     I nearly leapt out of my skin; Lilith knocked belatedly on the frame, hovering in the doorway uncertainly.</p><p>     "May I... join you?"</p><p>     I shrugged back at her; I was actually glad for the company, but I wasn't going to tell her that.</p><p>     "Hey, I'm not gonna stop ya."</p><p>     My sister came to stand beside me, leaning over the balcony railing, eyes on the moon. I studied her out of the corner of my eye; she obviously had something on her mind. Her face was contorted into a slight pout, and she only made that pouty face when it was serious. </p><p>     "Well?"</p><p>     "Well, what?"</p><p>     I rolled my eyes.</p><p>     "C'mon Lily, don't act dumb; hard as that might be," I snorted. </p><p>     She grimaced, which only made me laugh harder as I clapped her appreciatively on the back.</p><p>     "What's on your mind, sister? You know you can't keep anything from me."</p><p>     "I..." Lilith's voice faltered. "If you'd let me, I think it's time I came clean, so to speak."</p><p>     I paused before speaking again. "You really wanna do that tonight?" I turned my back to the rail, sighing through my nose. "It's damn late, Lily, and it's been a long day—probably the longest of my life, now that I think about it."</p><p>     "Edalyn, I—" Her voice broke; she cleared her throat, and when she spoke again, her voice was steady. "I understand if you don't have the strength—"</p><p>     "Careful," I warned. </p><p>     "But I have been waiting for this moment for most of my life," she admitted, smiling slightly at the jab. "I don't think I can rest with things the way they are."</p><p>     "Alright." I sat, patting the balcony floor across from me. "Pop a squat, sister, and tell me all about your sins."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☆°•.¸☆¸.•°☆</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh, stop laughing."</p><p>     "No," I wheezed, holding onto her shoulder for support. "Oh my Titan, Lily, what were you THINKING?"</p><p>     "Not the right thing, obviously," she sighed. "I really don't think it's funny."</p><p>     "It is," I argued. "Damn, this whole time I thought you were an idiot, but it turns out you were just gullible."</p><p>     "And you're an asshole," she shot back. "But I am sorry, Edalyn. If he hadn't promised to heal you, I never would have turned you in."</p><p>     "I believe you," I said, and I really meant it. "About that bonehead, and about the curse. And I forgive you."</p><p>     "What?" Lilith blinked. "Just like that?"</p><p>     "Just like that," I told her. "Of course you're going to have to work for me from now on—especially for as long as you're living here, you'll have to pull your own weight." </p><p>     "I should've known," she groaned. "Fine, then. Is that what life's going to be from now on then? Hiding out away from civilization, collecting trash to sell to fools?"</p><p>     "I prefer to call them 'customers'," I corrected, "and it's not AWAY from civilization, we're only a five minute flight outside of Bonesborough."</p><p>     "Ugh, you know what I mean."</p><p>     "Heh, good luck with that prissy attitude. C'mon Lily, it's not that bad—"</p><p>     "How are you just— so OKAY with this?" Lilith burst out. "Eda, we were nearly petrified! We're public enemies one and two, exiled from the empire, cut off from everything we've ever known—"</p><p>     "Easy with the 'we's there, sister."</p><p>     Lilith blinked, a pink tinge creeping into her cheeks.</p><p>     "You're right, I—I'm sorry. Nothing's really changed for you, has it?"</p><p>     "Not much," I admitted. "Except for one important thing."</p><p>     I covered her hand with mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of her knuckles. I saw her stiffen, but she didn't pull away.</p><p>     "For what it's worth, I'm happy you're here," I added, hoping I was making myself clear enough.</p><p>     "I am happy to be with you as well," Lilith admitted, taking her other hand from her lap to place it over mine. "Even if I would rather we be in the coven than in the owl house."</p><p>     "Pff, it's not like I woulda stopped living here even if you HAD bound me to the Emperor's Coven," I snorted, pulling my hand away from her. "I wish you'd stop talking about my home like it's the worst case scenario. In case you've forgotten, Lilith, I CHOSE THIS LIFE. I'm happy in it, and I don't want a different one!"</p><p>     "Edalyn, I don't—"</p><p>     "Nuh uh," I cut her off. "It's fine if your idea of happiness is different from mine, but stop talking about my life like it's been a waste; especially when YOURS has led you here, exactly where you don't wanna be!"</p><p>     I rose to my feet and stepped away from her, heading for the door. My sister could be so unbelievably condescending, and who was she to tell me how to live? I didn't know why it still hurt so bad. Every single time I tried to reach out she poured more salt in old wounds—why did I keep setting myself up for failure?</p><p>     "Edalyn, wait—!"</p><p>     I stopped dead when she grabbed my hand. </p><p>     "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "It's just— It's an adjustment. I've spent my whole life trying to get you back, trying to fix what I've broken. This just isn't what I thought our reunion would look like."</p><p>     I sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. Lily was the queen of putting her foot in her mouth, but she usually did mean well.</p><p>     "Okay, maybe I overreacted. And MAYBE it'll take more than a day for you to get over your old life, I get that. But ya know, in my experience, nothin' ever turns out the way you want it to. That doesn't mean that sometimes it won't turn out even better, though. After all," I added, "I never thought we'd be reunited in the first place. Take that for example."</p><p>     "Hm," Lilith sighed, but she smiled now. "Are you actually happy I'm here?"</p><p>     "Of course I am!" I grinned, flinging an arm around her neck to tuck her into my side.</p><p>     "Look at today from my perspective! Like you said, I started out as an owl beast set to be petrified. Now I'm home, technically free, reunited with my sister, AND my portal to the human realm was destroyed! Plus, thanks to you, I've got my sexy witch body back; all in all, it's been a great day from where I'm standing."</p><p>     "Why are you happy your portal was burned?" Lilith straightened, eyebrow cranking up like a drawbridge. "Don't you make half your snails from selling human garbage?"</p><p>     "Collectibles," I corrected, avoiding eye contact. "And—well I—the kid will go home eventually, I know that, but. Now that deadline is a lot farther away. Who knows how long it'll take us to find another way back to the human world; right now she's here indefinitely, and that—I'm happy I get more time with her, that's all."</p><p>     "You... Really care for that human, don't you, Edalyn?"</p><p>     "Yes, I do," I said, immediately on the defensive, "and stop calling her that, would you?"</p><p>     "Calling her what?"</p><p>     "The human," I snapped back. "Her name is Luz Noceda: future strongest witch on the Boiling Isles!"</p><p>     Lilith didn't comment; just stared at me, tilting her head with a soft sort of curiosity.</p><p>     "And while we're at it," I added, trying to fill the silence, "King isn't 'my pet', he's my roommate, and the King of Demons. And Hooty—pfffhah, you got me, he is the house demon. But he still has a name, you may as well use it if you're going to live in him."</p><p>     "I... Suppose you're right."</p><p>     I stopped short, surprise making me drop the attitude. Had she really just...?</p><p>     "Excuse me," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder so I could keep her eye-to-eye. "Was that a giggle? Did perfect prissy Lilith just laugh at her delinquent sister's commentary?"</p><p>     "Oh shut up." Lilith rolled her eyes, hiding her smile in her fist. "You've always been able to make me laugh."</p><p>     "Yep. Even when no one else could."</p><p>     "Indeed."</p><p>     Lilith bit her lip; a crease formed between her eyebrows, quickly followed by a slight pout.</p><p>     "Oh no, I know that look. What is it now, little miss rain cloud?"</p><p>     "Not— shut up." She grimaced, but then she was laughing again. "You know, Edalyn... I was thinking."</p><p>     "About?" I asked suspiciously.</p><p>     "That I- that is-" she cleared her throat, pink creeping back into her cheeks. "I'm proud of you, Edalyn. And it seems I was wrong about... Nearly everything, as it turns out."</p><p>     "Proud of me? What?" I stopped short. "Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say you were WRONG?"</p><p>     "Ugh, Edalyn-"</p><p>     "Little miss Top Student, Captain of the Grudgby Team, head witch of the Emperor's Coven, THAT Lilith? You? Wrong? I didn't think you knew it was possible!"</p><p>     "Knock it off," Lilith groaned. "Obviously I can be wrong, haven't I spent the last hour proving that? Act like an adult for ONCE in our lives, I'm being serious!"</p><p>     "Last thirty years more like," I snorted, elbowing her in the ribs. "Okay, okay. Sorry sis, being with you makes me feel like a kid again."</p><p>     "Hmph." Lilith hid another laugh in her fist, rolling her eyes, then continued. "I spent my time after joining the coven alone. I served His will to the best of my ability—and unlike the other covens, it was a solitary experience."</p><p>     She looked so sad as she said it. I couldn't hold back the shudder when it hit me; the emperor's coven sounded even worse than I had imagined.</p><p>     "I had assumed the same for you," Lilith admitted.</p><p>     "I figured," I agreed. "And that's absolutely where you were wrong. I know you see them as lower life forms, but King and Luz are my family. Hooty too, I guess; he's home after all."</p><p>     "I can see that now, and I don't think that way anymore," Lilith said earnestly. "I—my whole adult life has been based on a lie. Three decades, Eda..."</p><p>     "Pff, yeah, I know, that's how long you've been chasing me."</p><p>     "My point," she cut me off, "is that you were right. Between the two of us, you picked the better path. Even if you broke every law in the book on the way, you've been happy. I've spent my whole life alone, and you've made connections and gathered a family around you."</p><p>     "I have," I agreed. "Yunno... We could be your family too. If you wanted."</p><p>     "What?" Lilith raised her eyebrows incredulously. </p><p>     "I mean it," I grumbled, pulling away from her. "I just—this is what I've been trying to tell you all along, Lily. This place is what freedom is for me—but it doesn't have to be for you. That's the whole point, you're free now! There's no path laid out before you, no one else pulling the strings. Your future can be whatever you want it to be! And—and the offer stands if you wanna stay here, with m- us."</p><p>     Lilith didn't respond, not in words. But she leaned into me, resting her head over my shoulder, and I instinctively pulled her into a tight embrace. A lump formed in my throat, and I swallowed it bitterly; idiot, you have her here, no sense in crying about it now.</p><p>     "Hey, Lily," I spoke into her shoulder. "You wanna go get a cup of apple blood? Continue this chat inside?"</p><p>     Lilith's smile was warm. </p><p>     "As if I have anything else to do."</p><p>     "Or anywhere else to go," I pointed out fondly. "Heh, come on then."</p><p>     Once inside we headed for the kitchen. King typically had his paws in any alcoholic drink I kept on hand, but I had a bottle of apple blood on an upper shelf above his eyeline, behind the vinegar, which he hated. I gave the bottle a sniff; it had fermented slightly more than was appropriate, stronger than usual. But Lilith should be able to handle it—and if she couldn't, more to tease her about later.</p><p>     I poured us a couple of glasses, offering one to Lilith. She took it and started for the living room, but I shook my head, gesturing to the stairs. Bringing the bottle with us, I lead her up the stairs to the second floor, stopping at the entrance to my bedroom.</p><p>     "Okay. We're going to hang out in here so we don't wake the kids. But I don't want any snide comments—this is my bedroom, and I wasn't expecting company, especially you of all people."</p><p>     "Oh, don't be so dramatic." Lilith grinned. "I remember your childhood bedroom."</p><p>     "Yeah," I admitted, biting my lip, "this is still a little different."</p><p>     I opened the door, striding inside before I had the opportunity to see Lilith's face, and flopped unceremoniously onto my back and into my nest. I stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the tremor in my chest—damnit, when was the last time I felt nerves like this? Not since we were girls, probably. </p><p>     A moment later I felt Lilith drop to the bedding beside me. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye; she folded her legs under herself, leaning back against the edge of the nest. I was expecting scorn, or even disgust, but at most my sister seemed bemused.</p><p>     "I hadn't realized you slept in an actual nest."</p><p>     "Yeah, well—they don't call me 'The Owl Lady' for nothing."</p><p>     "It's more comfortable than I would have expected it to be," Lilith said appreciatively, feeling the nesting ground with splayed fingers. </p><p>     "Um, thanks," I muttered. </p><p>     I should've thought first, should've grabbed chairs or something. The idea of Lilith being in my nest had never occurred to me—how would it have even been possible? But suddenly having her here felt a little more intimate than I was ready for. Then again- </p><p>     "Isn't this just sticks and feathers? Why is it so..." </p><p>     Lilith had reached the point where she was now on her stomach. She had the expression she always got when she was puzzling over something, trying to figure it out. She grabbed a fistfull of nesting in each hand, squeezing it appreciatively, then flipped onto her back with a sigh. I think it was the sigh that broke me.</p><p>     "Wha- don't laugh!!"</p><p>     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I gasped, wiping a tear from my eye. "You just reminded me of Owlbert for a second there, it was cute."</p><p>     "I will let it slide this time," Lilith hid her blush, giving me a weak smile. "I did get a bit carried away."</p><p>     "No you didn't, you just—oh," I grinned, smacking my head for not thinking of it sooner. "Maybe we'll get you a nest of your own. After all, you're like me now."</p><p>    "Oh. I see." Lilith's smile shrank. "So it affects you when not transformed as well."</p><p>     "It did," I said after a pause, then drained the other half of my apple blood before continuing. "Before, I was buying myself time by keeping the curse at bay. Now we both have one half of a whole curse; who knows how this will turn out?"</p><p>     I poured myself another cup, offering the bottle to Lilith. She nodded, holding out her glass, and I filled it to the brim.</p><p>     "True," Lilith agreed, after sipping off the top of her glass. "I've never heard of a case like ours. We may be the first."</p><p>     "You're right," I murmured. "I doubt there's ever been somebody else who would do what you did."</p><p>     Our eyes met.</p><p>     "Thank you, Lily-"</p><p>     "Eda, I'm sorry-"</p><p>     We broke off. I grinned, but Lily frowned.</p><p>     "You don't have anything to thank me for."</p><p>     "Pff, what are you talking about? After everything you just did for me?"</p><p>     "To you," she corrected bitterly. "To you, Edalyn. You never would have been in that situation in the first place if it weren't for me."</p><p>     "Yeah, okay," I said, and grabbed Lily's hand before she could pull away. "Yeah, you cursed me. But I didn't end up in custody because of some curse; I was there for the decisions that I made."</p><p>     "Edalyn-"</p><p>     "No, Lily, hear me out," I cut her off. "I never liked the way magic was treated under the coven system. I was on this path long before the emperor's coven pitted us against each other; that was just the final push I needed to jump off the edge."</p><p>     “Even though that's more than true," she murmured finally, "it doesn't change the fact—"</p><p>     "Oh for Titan's sake Lily," I groaned, grabbing her by the face and squashing her cheeks between my palms. "I LIKE being The Owl Lady! It's made me who I am—thanks to you I get to keep something that makes me different, that sets me apart. On top of that, you saved the lives of the two most important people to me; not to mention my own.</p><p>     "And here's the other thing, Lily. Let's say you hadn't cursed me. Let's say I had cursed you, or maybe you even cursed yourself somehow. I would do the exact same thing, I would have the instant I got the chance."</p><p>     "Eda," Lily said with concern, "you don't know that-"</p><p>     "Sure I do," I shot back confidently, "I'm more than willing to take half a curse to make up for my dumb sister's stupid mistake. I'll mock you for it for the rest of our lives, but as far as I'm concerned, that's all this is."</p><p>     "All... What is?" She asked hesitantly.</p><p>     "Us sharing the burden for your dumb mistake," I grinned, scooting around next to her so I could clink our mugs together. "And hey, after all, you're an enemy of the state now. So you get to pay for mine too, ha!"</p><p>     Lily still looked uncertain; I squashed her face again, harder this time, and finally she laughed, grabbing my hands to pull them away. "Ugh, fine, you win. But I'm still sorry."</p><p>     "And I still forgive you," I said with relief. "We're in this together now; and I still need to thank you."</p><p>     Lily groaned. "Whatever for?"</p><p>     "Curses aside," I said, drinking more to give me an excuse not to look at her. "You gave up your dream to make mine come true. Isn't that worth a simple thank you?"</p><p>     "Your dream?" She asked bewildered.</p><p>     "Aw, you know," I muttered, sure it had gotten much hotter in here. "I never wanted to join the emperor's coven; I just wanted to be with you. Now I get to be with you, AND I don't have to join a coven. Best of both worlds!"</p><p>     "You..." Lilith cleared her throat. "That's still what you want? After all this time?"</p><p>     "It's... The only thing I ever wanted," I said with a laugh. "I gave up on it a long time ago, and I do want other things now. But still, if I had ever had something to regret..."</p><p>     I trailed off, not sure how to continue. This whole 'sharing is caring' thing was way more Luz's style than mine—maybe the kid was rubbing off on me. Or maybe it was the apple blood.</p><p>     "I'm glad I finally get to return the favor, then."</p><p>     I looked up sharply; Lilith was smiling now. It was warm; she hadn't looked at me like that since we were kids.</p><p>     "Wh-" I cleared my throat—dammit I would NOT fall to pieces in front of my sister of all people! "What are you talking about?"</p><p>     "When they forced us to duel, we both made a decision," she murmured. "You decided to give up your happiness for mine. And I decided to curse you."</p><p>     "My chance at happiness died the instant they said there wasn't room for both of us," I muttered. "I wanted at least one of us to be happy."</p><p>     "And thanks to me, neither of us were."</p><p>     "Well... I'm happy right now."</p><p>     "You are?"</p><p>     "Yeah, you idiot, I said that already! How many times do you need me to admit it before you believe me?"</p><p>     I laughed the sudden vulnerability away, trapping my sister in a headlock to fluff up her hair.</p><p>     "Edalyn-!" She pushed me off, trying to look angry, but failed miserably.</p><p>     Still smiling, she picked up her mug and drained it, gesturing for another. I passed her the bottle, chuckling to myself.</p><p>     "Oh, what are you laughing at?" Lily grinned, filling her half-empty glass before handing me the bottle.</p><p>     "What? Can't a gal just laugh 'cuz she's happy?"</p><p>     "Yes," she reasoned, "but you usually have an ulterior motive."</p><p>     "Fine, you caught me," I admitted. "It only just occurred to me, but—this is the first time we've had a drink together like this."</p><p>     "You're right," she mused. "We've never been on friendly terms as adults."</p><p>     "Only three or so decades late," I grinned, holding up my mug. "Cheers?"</p><p>     Lilith clinked her cup against mine, then brought it back to her lap, staring into the contents. She was smiling, but it felt... Off. Distant, her eyes were somewhere far away.</p><p>     "What are you thinking, Lily?"</p><p>     "Oh, just reflecting."</p><p>     "On?" I prompted.</p><p>     "Nothing really," she let out a dry laugh. "I've just never actually shared a drink with anyone before."</p><p>     "Wait, really?" I raised an eyebrow, not sure what you could gain from a lie like that. "Never, not even with your coven cronies?"</p><p>     "That would have been inappropriate." She took another sip from her mug. "No, I always drink alone."</p><p>     "Drinks aside," I muttered, leaning into her side, "I uh, I hope you know... You were never alone, not really. Even when it felt like it, I was never far away. You've got me; you always had me, even when we were apart. I never woulda let anything happen to you, Lily."</p><p>     Lily sighed, still looking away. "You always were better than me, Edalyn."</p><p>     "Knock that off, would you?" I grumbled, drinking more. The apple blood had me feeling flushed and a little silly, but I held onto my composure. "I wish you'd stop comparing yourself to me—why would you wanna be me, do you really think the Boiling Isles could handle two of me?"</p><p>     "Absolutely not," she chuckled.</p><p>     "Exactly," I said, patting her on the back. "You're perfect as you are, Lily, isn't that what you've proved time and again? There's no need to be me, or Belos, or anyone else for that matter. Be yourself, that's when you're at your most beautiful."</p><p>    Lilith’s eyes widened a little, almost imperceptibly. Then she turned away from me. "Thank you, Edalyn," she murmured. "I—I'll try to work on believing that."</p><p>     "I suppose that's better than nothing," I agreed grudgingly. "Hey, lighten up, we're here, we're safe, we're inebriated-"</p><p>     "Eda-"</p><p>     "What? We've almost finished the bottle." I held it up for her to see, wiggling my eyebrows victoriously.</p><p>     Lily stifled another giggle, biting the back of her fist to hold it in. I took that as a positive sign and flopped back into position, leaning against her side and the edge of my nest. From here, the view of the full moon was visible through the window, and the breeze gently blew back the hair framing Lily's face. She sighed through her nose, settling against my side, and for a second it felt like nothing had changed in thirty years.</p><p>     "Edalyn?"</p><p>     "Yeah?"</p><p>     "What do I do, now? My entire life—everything's gone, my magic—even most of my possessions..."</p><p>     "Oh, don't worry about that," I said with a shrug. "We'll go steal your stuff back as soon as we regroup. And I don't know what you should do next, Lily, but you've got all the time in the isles to figure it out, and I'll be right here with you until you do."</p><p>     "You will be?" She seemed uncertain. "Do you promise me that?"</p><p>     "Yeah, if you want me to be," I said, surprised at the sudden earnesty. "Heh, I'd make an oath if I still had any magic. But yeah, I promise, Lily. I'm with you."</p><p>     "I see." Lily smiled then; she grabbed my hands, suddenly excited. "Then once I do, you can return the favor."</p><p>     "What's that?"</p><p>     "Until I figure out what I'm going to do," she rambled on triumphantly, "I'll help you get what you want."</p><p>     "What?"</p><p>     "Well, you DID say there were other things you want now," she prompted. "I'll help you! I'm sure there's nothing we can't achieve now that we're together. So, Edalyn. What is it that you want?"</p><p>     I swirled the apple blood left in my glass, mulling it over. If she had asked me that a year ago, I would have said money. Snails, as many as I could fit in the house, and the shack, and bury in the backyard. But somehow that didn't seem important anymore. </p><p>     If she had asked a week ago, I would have said more time with Luz; I had that now. If she'd asked this morning it would have been for my friends to forget about me after I was gone. Now?</p><p>     Well, I never thought there would be a now.</p><p>     I tossed back the rest of my drink. Right now, there was only one thought that kept screeching back into my mind, and I'd be damned if I would let myself be too proud to say it. Still, the alcohol helped.</p><p>     "I want you to stay here and give this life a try," I blurted.</p><p>     "Huh, what?!" Lilith laughed hard, actual tears springing to her eyes. "Oh come on, be serious, Edalyn."</p><p>     "I am being serious," I insisted, crossing my arms. "Not forever, I know you'll move on eventually. But I think you could really love it here if you gave it a chance! Luz is attending Hexside, she and her dumb friends keep things lively, and King—well you saw him, he's a good friend once he trusts you. Even Hooty'll grow on ya eventually—at the very least he keeps us safe."</p><p>     "Are you being serious?"</p><p>     "Yes damnit! Look, you asked me what I wanted, and I want my sister. That's it—I said it before and you've said it yourself, all I've ever wanted was to be with you. And this little family of mine? I meant it when I said they could love you too. Don't get me wrong, you've got a serious amount of ass kissing to do: you nearly killed Luz, and me, and King will DEFINITELY make you wear the shame hat for at least a season. But they'll come around; and I'd bet it'll happen faster than you'd think. Love comes very easy to those two."</p><p>     Lily squinted at me, trying to find the trick. I spread my arms wide, daring her to question my honesty again. Finally she laughed dryly, shaking her head in defeat.</p><p>     "I don't deserve it."</p><p>     "I don't care what you think you deserve." I shrugged. "You said you wanted to help me get what I want. You gonna back out now I've told you, Lily?"</p><p>     Lilith bit her lip, eyes locked on mine. I felt my heart pound in my throat when she reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear, then cradled her palm to my cheek. </p><p>     "Are you certain that's what you want, Edalyn? Truly?"</p><p>     "How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?" I breathed.</p><p>     It had to be the apple blood, it absolutely had to be. Either that... Or maybe I just really REALLY missed my sister. Whatever the reason was, I felt myself leaning in, stopping only when my lips ghosted over hers. Lily's eyes flickered closed, then shot wide in surprise. She pulled back in a panic, hand flying to cover her mouth.</p><p>     "Eda-?!"</p><p>     "Sorry! Sorry," I said again, rubbing the stars out of my vision. "I was— caught up in the moment...?"</p><p>     "Hm." Lily paused, licking her lips slowly; my heart leapt back into my throat at the sight. "It has been a very long time since you've done that."</p><p>     "It has been, hasn't it?" I laughed, trying to keep the shake out of my voice.</p><p>     "It was not unwelcome."</p><p>     "Really...?"</p><p>     I trailed away wordlessly. Lily cupped her hands around my ears, pulling my face up to meet hers. The instant our lips met she parted hers, deepening the kiss so she could worry my bottom lip in her teeth, coaxing a low groan from deep in my throat.</p><p>     "I really missed you, Lily."</p><p>     "I missed you, too," she said against my mouth, "SO much more than I have the words to say."</p><p>     "Don't talk then."</p><p>     We crashed together like warring armies, passion quickly turning into desperation. I wanted, no, NEEDED to feel her, as much of her as I could get my hands on. Lily seemed to be having similar thoughts; her hands had been pressing into my back, but now they were at the nape of my neck, trying to slip the dress over my shoulders.</p><p>     "Damn, movin' fast, huh?" I chuckled breathlessly, bumping my forehead against hers. "My thoughts exactly."</p><p>     I guided her hands to the zipper at my side and let her pull it down; she immediately slid one hand along my bare back, scratching lightly up my spine. I jumped at her touch, pressing closer to her chest, and Lily chuckled appreciatively into my shoulder.</p><p>     "Yeah yeah, okay, don't get too cocky," I growled, pressing her shoulders back so I could pin her to the edge of the nest.</p><p>     I straddled her hips and pulled the chin-high sweater she always wore over her head, revealing the thin straps holding up her dress. I slipped them down her shoulders, letting the dress fall down to her chest, and pressed a kiss to every inch of newly exposed skin.</p><p>     "Edalyn," Lilith gasped, digging her nails into my shoulderblades. "I don't— just, I—"</p><p>     "What's wrong?" I murmured into her collarbone, shifting so that my knee pressed between her legs.</p><p>     "Damnit," she groaned, pushing me back slightly. "It’s just been a long time—"</p><p>     "Awe, are you feeling rusty, Lily?" I pressed into her, grinning against her collarbone. "Don't worry, I'll help you get warmed up."</p><p>     "Not that, you idiot," she laughed, letting her head drop to my shoulder. "We were only girls the last time we were together like this."</p><p>     "Yeah?" I asked, heart sinking. "Hey, I get that it's a bit different now; it's fine if you want to stop—"</p><p>     "No!" She said quickly, sitting up to look at me. "It's not that, it's just..."</p><p>     Lilith bit her lip, looking away.</p><p>     "I just don't exactly have the same... <em> figure </em> I had when I was eighteen."</p><p>     Her meaning clicked into place, and my heart flooded with love and empathy for her.</p><p>     "Oh, Lily," I murmured, pushing the hair back from her face so I could kiss her temple, "do you really think I don't find you infinitely more attractive as a grown woman than I did as a teenager?"</p><p>     Lilith blushed, turning away.</p><p>     "I... hadn't considered."</p><p>     "Well let me help you consider it, then."</p><p>     I pulled her toward the ground, guiding her away from the edge of the nest. Lily humming when I pressed closer, straddling her thigh to pull closer. I pressed a gentle trail of kisses along her jaw, stopping when I reached her chin to make my way back up to her mouth.</p><p>     Lily parted her lips, hands snaking up into my hair, and I briefly thanked the Titan that transforming earlier had knocked all the things I had stored in there out. I groaned at her nails against my scalp, a feeling that was familiar and intoxicatingly new at the same time. I responded in turn, running my tongue over her lips, and Lily let out a small, strangled moan in the back of her throat.</p><p>     That was it, she was- I couldn't think, it was too much for me to handle. I shimmied sideways out of my dress, pulling Lily's down around her knees. Before I had the time to be embarrassed, I pressed my body to hers, shivering at the feeling of skin on skin. Lily gasped, grinding down hard on my knee, and my vision swam.</p><p>     "I—I can't," I groaned, pushing her down onto her back. "Dang it Lily, it was always you, wasn't it?"</p><p>     Suddenly it seemed all too obvious why none of those boyfriends had ever worked out.</p><p>     "I love you, Edalyn," Lily breathed, pulling me down to kiss her again. "I've always loved you."</p><p>     "I love you too," I whispered, dangerously close to crying now. "Does that mean... Then will you stay?"</p><p>     "I'll stay," she murmured. "Of course I'll stay. For as long as you want me."</p><p>     "Good," I said, relief giving way to want. "Forever, then."</p><p>     "If you really want me that long."</p><p>     "Longer actually," I grinned, leaning down to nip at her ear.</p><p>     "Edalyn," Lily groaned again, this time seizing fistfulls of my hair and tugging sharply.</p><p>     "Mmm, ow," I laughed. "Getting a little frustrated, are we-"</p><p>     My words cut off with a sharp gasp; Lily smiled superiorly, stroking her fingers against my underwear with practiced ease. She pressed me back as she sat up, leaning in to press her nose lightly to mine, all the while stroking me.</p><p>     "I think impatient is a better word," she said innocently, using her other hand to tug my underwear down to my ankles.</p><p>     "Hold on now," I breathed hard, dipping my thumbs into the waistband of her panties and tugging them down. "Don't think you get to start the fun without me."</p><p>     "Wouldn't dream of it." </p><p>     Lily's voice came out as a throaty purr. She was more than ready for me to slip a finger inside, and the little cry that escaped her was almost as rewarding as the feeling of her grinding down against my hand. She returned the favor, fingers filling me, and soon we were both panting each other's names into the waning moonlight.</p><p>     "You're what I want, Eda," Lily groaned, thrusting hard against my fingers, "I wish I had been smart enough to figure that out when you did."</p><p>     "I'm happy in the here and now-!" I gasped, holding back a shudder. "Damnit- I love you Lily. This isn't a dream, right? Tell me this is really happening."</p><p>     "Do you really think you could dream this?" She slipped another finger inside, catching me in a kiss as I gasped.</p><p>     "Absolutely not," I finally panted out, grinning as I leaned down to kiss her throat.</p><p>     "Good," Lily sighed, rolling her head back to give me better access to her neck. "Then... Do you think you're ready, Edalyn?"</p><p>     "For?" I murmured into her skin, nibbling on her pulse point.</p><p>     "Mm... Surely it hasn't been so long that you've forgotten?"</p><p>     I pulled back to look at her, shuddering under her gentle affections, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>     "You still have enough magic for that?"</p><p>     "I think so," she murmured, wrapping her free hand around the back of my neck. "There's only one way to be certain; is that a yes?"</p><p>     "Absolutely," I breathed, biting back the excitement in my voice.</p><p>     Lilith laughed breathlessly, eyes full of warmth and love, and pressed her forehead to mine.</p><p>     "With this spell declared... Let the pleasure be shared."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☆°•.¸☆¸.•°☆</p><p> </p><p>     Sunlight warmed my face, the first thing pulling me towards consciousness. I stretched without opening my eyes, spreading out over my nest; I couldn't quite remember getting to bed, but that had easily been the best night's sleep I had had in... Huh. </p><p>     I didn't actually remember EVER having slept that well, at least not since we were girls. No nightmares, either; I guess that wasn't much of a surprise, probably Lily's doing-</p><p>     I shot bolt upright as the events of yesterday—and last night—rushed back to the forefront of my mind. Scanning the room confirmed my worst fears; Lily wasn't here. Had it been a dream? No, the empty bottle of apple blood and our mugs were on the floor, and I definitely didn't sleep naked when I was alone.</p><p>     Snatching the first article of clothing I could find off the floor, a definitely spider-infested grey robe that probably hadn't been worn in months, I ripped open my bedroom door and bolted down the stairs, throwing it on as I went. I skidded past the kitchen, nearly falling down the stairs in my haste, then backtracked at the sound of laughter, slamming into the kitchen doorframe.</p><p>     "Hey! Have you guys seen—" I stopped dead, blinking a few times to confirm what I was seeing. "Lily?"</p><p>     "Morning, Eda!" King said happily, face covered with what for a moment looked like blood. "Lilith made pancakes!"</p><p>     "Did you just call her Lily?" Luz grinned fiendishly, pointing at Lilith with her fork. "Ohmigosh, that's almost as cute as Mittens, I'm SO calling you that now."</p><p>     "Please don't," Lily groaned, eyes on the stove. </p><p>     "Hey! You don't get a say, 'Lily'! Not until you've paid us back for nearly killing half the family!"</p><p>     "Awe c'mon King," Luz scratched behind his ears, speaking through a mouthful of eggs, "she did shave ush aftah ahll!"</p><p>     "She will NOT shave me," King declared, standing up on his chair, "I, The King Demons—"</p><p>     I tuned him out, stepping up behind my sister. </p><p>     "You gave me quite a scare there, Lily," I said quietly, once I was certain Luz and King weren't paying attention. "For a minute there I thought you had run out on me."</p><p>     "On day one? Give me a little more credit than that." She smiled, handing me a plate full of pancakes and scrambled eggs. "Do you still take extra fish eyes in your eggs?"</p><p>     "I usually try to watch the sodium nowadays, but it IS a special occasion." I grinned, taking the offered plate. "Did you buy syrup? I didn't have any."</p><p>     "No, I boiled down the apple blood," Lily admitted. "I can get more later if it's a problem."</p><p>     "Did you just say apple blood?" Luz dropped her fork. "You mean that stuff Eda drinks every morning that smells like blood and rubbing alcohol?"</p><p>     "Every morning?" Lily raised her eyebrows. </p><p>     "Way to rat me out, kid." I grimaced, plopping down at the table next to her. Lily sat between me and King, gingerly setting down her own plate.</p><p>     "Hey, now that you're done cooking you can put on your hat!" </p><p>     King jumped, placing the shame hat precariously on Lily's head. Luz started to laugh, and Lily sighed, adjusting it so it stood straight.</p><p>     "Yes! Victory! You are SO full of shame!"</p><p>     "Yes, I am," my sister agreed tiredly.</p><p>     "Awe don't worry, Lily," Luz said sympathetically, "we won't let him make you wear it for more than a few days."</p><p>     "I might," I teased, grinning and looking my sister up and down. "Combined with the fact that she's wearing a night shirt she absolutely stole from me, I think the hat suits her."</p><p>     "Laugh all you want, I've earned it." Lily raised an eyebrow at me. "You did say something about 'a serious amount of ass kissing to do', didn't you? I'm just getting a head start."</p><p>     "I did, didn't I?"</p><p>     "Wait, did you two talk? You followed my advice?" Luz gasped.</p><p>     "What advice?" I asked, but she was looking at Lily.</p><p>     Luz launched across the table, patting Lily's shoulder so hard that it gave under the pressure.</p><p>     "See! I told you all you needed to do was talk it out!"</p><p>     "When did you two talk?" I asked incredulously.</p><p>     "I asked the- Luz, for council after you left us last night," Lilith cleared her throat. "I was worried. She suggested I speak to you."</p><p>     "And she did, and it clearly WORKED!" Luz grinned slyly. "I know a thing or two about 'Redemption Arcs'."</p><p>     "I don't know what that is, but thanks, kid." I took a bite of my now cooling pancakes. "And thanks for making my favorite breakfast, Lily."</p><p>     "It was the least I could do."</p><p>     I watched her, chewing slowly. She seemed... Happy. Happier than I had seen her when she was with the coven, anyway; smiling into her plate, listening to the kids eating and chatting. We would have to get her some clothes of her own; then again, it wouldn't be the end of the world if she had to keep borrowing mine.</p><p>     "Hey Eda, what are you smiling so much for?!"</p><p>     King's nagging grabbed my attention.</p><p>     "What's that?"</p><p>     "What's with all the smiling?" He asked pointedly. "We nearly died yesterday! I'm still exhausted, but I don't think I've EVER seen you smile earlier than noon before!"</p><p>     "He's got a point, Eda." Luz leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "Come on, spill it. Something happened, didn't it?"</p><p>     I shrugged, letting myself smile in full now.</p><p>     "What can I say, kids? I had a great night." I could feel Lily's eyes on me, even without looking at her. "And I've got an even better feeling about today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! ♡♡ Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>